A Walk Through Time
by teesloverB01
Summary: The Doctor accidentally sends Rory back in time after having a too good of a time out in the town. Rory finds himself with the Doctor, but not the one he recognizes. What events ensue?
1. Into the Past

Woo-hoo! First Doctor Who fanfiction! Hope people like.

Sorry if a little OOC, especially in the beginning, but I try.

Disclaimer: I could never own something as great as Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walk back to the TARDIS after a wild night in the town. The Doctor and Amy were quite drunk and Rory had to guide them back, being the only conscious one.

"All right, you two. Time for bed." Rory said while trying to get the Doctor to stop leaning on him and singing a senseless tune.

"But Rooorrryyy! We're fine…" Both of them whined as they crawled on the floor on all fours. They suddenly stopped mid-way and started laughing uncontrollably.

_Oh, boy. This is going to be a long night._ Rory thought while staring at them, waiting for their giggles to die down. He leaned against the frame, arms crossed, with a small smirk on his lips. "You guys are going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow."

After they stopped laughing so hard, Amy pulled herself up, helped the Doctor to his feet and the two started playing around with the console. "You're going to break her." Rory started swatting their limp arms away from touching anything else.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a party pooper." Amy laughed and fell into Rory's arms, playing around with his shirt and started kissing him. "Nothing's going to happen." She started to unbutton her top and smirked happily at her husband.

"OOOOKKK, don't do that. You two are drunk and need to get to sleep before you break something." Rory went to the Doctor and pushed him and Amy up the stairs to their bedrooms. They refused, however, and ran back to playing with the controls. Rory let out an exasperated sigh and put his head in his hands, shaking it.

"Hello, sexy. Let's have some fun." The Doctor slurred, turned on some music and started twirling around with Amy around the room. They swayed around, obviously tiring themselves out in the process.

* * *

_I guess I'll just wait until they pass out. _Rory thought and he sat down, just watching them. A couple minutes later, Amy fell against the railing and fell asleep, followed closely by the Doctor who just fell to the floor and started snoring. _Finally!_ Rory carried Amy up the stair first and laid her down in a bed. He then came back and struggled to push and pull the Doctor to his quarters.

"Wait, where does he sleep? Does he even sleep?" He asked himself while walking up to his and Amy's room. "I guess he'll have to bunk with us tonight." Rory put him on the other bed, crawled into his own and soon all three of them were sleeping soundly.

The next morning, as Rory had guessed, Amy and The Doctor had massive headaches and were too lazy to even get up. Rory groaned and pushed them up, giving each a tablet of Aspirin.

"Ugghh… what happened last night?" Amy moaned after swallowing the pill. Her head was in her hands and the Doctor had a pillow cowering his head.

"Oh, you two just had a little too much to drink last night and passed out on the floor." Rory snickered. "Glad to see you're not in too much pain from the hangover. Well, come on, then. It's a new day and you are in need of some sunlight." The Doctor and Amy exchanged glances and, with a great deal of effort, finally made their way to the main room.

"Ohh… well, where do you guys want to go next?" The Doctor asked his two companions while averting his gaze from any and all sunlight that seeped in. Amy just shrugged and Rory was at a loss as to where they should spend the day. "All right, then, I'll choose. Hmm… how about Russia? Just to have some fun?" The two humans nodded and the Doctor pulled some levers as the TARDIS started making that familiar, beautiful noise. The three of them held on tightly as it took off.

Well, it tried to take off. The TARDIS groaned and creaked causing the inside to shake violently. "Hmm," the Doctor reasoned. "It must be in need of some repairs. You two stay put while I go check it out."

"So was I really that tipsy?" A curious Amy asked Rory. Rory laughed and nodded leaving a red-faced Amy. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"Of course not. I made sure you guys made it back safely." He smiled a mischievous smile that made Amy suspicious.

A couple of minutes later, the Doctor shouted up at them, "Rory, try it now!" Nothing happened.

"Nothing, Doctor! Try something else!" Amy yelled back. They waited for a few more minutes then he came running back up.

"All right," he said. "It should be ok now." He pulled the same couple of levers and added a couple of buttons to the sequence. Suddenly, the spot where Rory was standing started to glow and he vanished. There was absolutely no trace of him. Amy and the Doctor froze in place and started to freak out. Amy went over to where he once was and searched the floor.

"Rory, Rory! Doctor, what happened? What happened to him? Where did he go?" She cried. The Doctor was just as stunned as she was and had no excuse as to what had just happened. Amy started crying and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok. Shh… shh…shh. It's ok. We'll find him. We always do, right?" He smiled at Amy and she smiled back, confident they'll find a way to bring him back. _I won't stop trying until he comes back to me. _The Doctor then got to work looking for any abnormal occurrences while Amy did the same. They frantically searched throughout. Meanwhile, Rory woke up, finding himself in a… TARDIS?

_WHAT?_

* * *

A/N: Hmm... what is going on?

I know it's pretty short, but don't worry next chapter's gonna be longer. I SWEAR IT!

Anyway, please review, give me critism, tips, suggestions, whatever!

'Till next time! XD


	2. Long Way From Home

Hehehe, here's my next chapter! Ok, so Rory is pretty much taking Donna's place in this whole thing. It may be a OOC in a couple places.

This is right after Martha leaves and they go on a bunch of the adventures Donna went on with the Doctor, but be warned, they are pretty much out of order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing TARDIS related.

* * *

_What is going on? _Rory thought to himself as he looked around what seemed to be the TARDIS, but there was something off about it. Something was different, somehow. _Where's the Doctor? Where did Amy go? _His thoughts were interrupted by a tall, slim man, energetic, bursting in through the doors followed by a young woman. Rory ran to the top of the stairs and behind the wall, peeking out cautiously.

The man had on a blue suit and Converse All Stars and was rambling on and on about where they should go next to the girl. She was wearing a red jacket and had a very sad expression on her face. He noticed this too, as he stopped talking soon after. Rory couldn't clearly understand what she was saying, but heard something about staying behind to take care of her family. She left the TARDIS after giving the man a hug. Moments later, Martha Jones, as the man had called her, came back in.

"The thing is, it's like my friend, Vicki. She lived with this bloke, student housing, [indistinct] who was called Shawn. And she loved him, she did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about him."

"Is this going anywhere?" The man asked her.

"Yes! Cuz he never looked at her twice. . . This is me getting out." Rory couldn't make out the next couple of lines, but saw her toss the man a phone saying to answer it when it rings. She then left again stating, "I'll see you again, mister."

The man smiled sadly, pulled down a lever, and the TARDIS made that beautiful noise again as it took off. Rory, being the clumsy person that he is, slipped and fell down the stairs, tumbling to a stop at the man's feet. He stood up, straightening himself out and turned around to see the man looking at him confused with wide eyes.

"Oi, who are you?" He demanded, examining Rory.

"Rory Williams." He answered awkwardly. "And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor. How did you get in here?"

"Wait, you're the Doctor? Are you delusional?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I am! This is the TARDIS, my TARDIS, the most beautiful ship ever made."

_Well, that sounds oddly familiar,_ Rory thought as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. "Wait, if you are who you say you are and this is in fact the TARDIS, then what happened with my Doctor? Hold on, what year is it?"

"It's 2007 and I ask you again, how did you get in?" He asked suspiciously.

_Should I tell him I'm from the future? Well, if he doesn't believe me, I guess I could find a way to prove it. _"Ok, the truth? I'm from the year 2012, I've been traveling with my Doctor and my wife, Amy. Something happened and now we find ourselves here arguing about my sudden appearance in the year 2007, apparently on the TARDIS with you, who is the Doctor." Rory took in a big breath and stared at the confused man in front of him. "So you tell me, how did I get in here?"

"What? What? WHAT?" The Doctor exclaimed fervently in the way he always does when he's perplexed. "That's not possible. Even if you were with possibly my next incarnation, time doesn't work like that and there's no way you would be here right now! I can't go back on my own timeline."

It was Rory's turn to be confused at what he said. "But I'm here, so it is possible. And _I_ went back in time, so the Doctor isn't really going back on his own timeline…"

"That's not how it works, though!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Rory. "But you seem to be telling the truth, screwdriver says you're not from this time. But how is this possible?"

"You're the Doctor! Shouldn't you know how these things happen?"

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned to him. "Ok, Rory, was it? You're gonna have to trust me for a bit right now. I could probably find out what happened and find a way to get you back if you let me. It won't hurt at all." He approached Rory and put his fingers on his temples.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" Rory cried as he backed away quickly.

"I'm going to read your mind to see what exactly happened to you. Now come on, it'll be over quickly." He walked closer to a confounded Rory.

Rory slipped away and ran to the other side of the TARDIS's console. "You know, I'm not really comfortable with that. Besides, you'll find out about your future. SPOILERS!"

"Are you seriously going to make me chase you around this TARDIS right now? Don't worry, I'll stay away from those parts. I'll just look for your most recent memory."

"No!" Rory ran around to the other side. "And, frankly, that makes me feel kind of uncomfortable."

"Would you relax? It's not like your wife's here to watch." The Doctor laughed at Rory's reluctant nature.

Rory eyed him and huffed. "You're sure it won't hurt?" He walked over to the Doctor and let him put his fingers on either side of his head.

"Positive. Now just relax. Ok, I'm seeing you and who I assume is your wife, Amy correct? And me, I guess. Hmm… I don't look that bad. But still not ginger! Are you kidding me?"

Rory looked at him, puzzled. "Why would you want to have red hair?"

"Well, Amy has red hair. I've never been ginger before." He grumbled. "Oh, hold on, I think I found the cause…. Your Doctor seems to have accidentally centered a lot of the power to the certain spot where you were standing and somehow it sent you back here." **(1)** He let go and smiled triumphantly, shortly followed by a frown.

"I'm sorry, I can't really help you from here, it has to be reversed from your time. But the other me is probably trying to find a way. In the meantime, because he looked a little new at the whole thing, you're stuck with me. So what'dya say, Rory, would you like to accompany me until then?"

Rory exhaled, "Why not? It'll be fun spending some time with a different Doctor for a bit. And seeing as you are now without a companion, let's go."

"Rory, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly. So where to?" He asked him and smiled hopefully. "Agatha Christie in 1926, perhaps?"

"Umm… ok sure, whatever. I'm sure we'll find some kind of adventure there, right?"

"Well, of course, Rory! I always do!" With that, they were off on their own little escapade.

* * *

A/N: So? Was that pretty good? Leave a review, please!

**Ravengirl1011**: I hope that was ok... :) I didn't really know how else he would react.

**(1) Yeah not sure if that's possible, but i had to come up with something!**

If you find any inconsistencies, let me know if you would be so kind!


	3. The Unicorn and the Wasp Part 1

Hehehe… I liked this chapter! Ok so, this one is based on "The Unicorn and the Wasp" if that wasn't obvious and here we go. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED! _ All credit to BBC and any dialogue familiar is from the episode itself.

* * *

The TARDIS materializes outside a country estate and Rory and the Doctor step out.

The Doctor takes in a deep breath, "Ahh… we made it to the 1920's just like I said."

"Can you really tell what year it is just by smell?" Rory asks. "Or was it the vintage car that gave it away?" The Doctor and Rory go to the side of the house and witness the driver, apparently going by Professor Peach, and a reverend arriving on his bicycle being greeted by the butler. They're attending a party.

The Doctor smirks. "A 1920s party. That's more like it. Oh, this will be so much fun!" He cried gleefully like a child in a candy store.

"How do we get in? We're not invited." Rory points out. The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper and a did-you-forget-about-this smile appears on his face. "Oh, right. Yes, we are. But I'm not going to a party dressed like this." Rory goes back to the TARDIS to find a new 1920s wardrobe.

Ten minutes later, the Doctor is waiting for Rory to finish up. "We're going to miss the cocktails." Rory then comes out in a tweed suit, much like the Doctor's. "It suits you."

"Shut up. Let's go." The two of them head for the house when a woman greets them.

"Lady Eddison!" The Doctor cries, smiling. In return, she greets them.

"Forgive me, but, who exactly might you be? And, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm the Doctor. And this is Sir Rory Williams, of the, Cheswick Williams."

"Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what. Spiffing." Rory sputters, uncertainly.

"No no no no no. Don't do that. Don't." The Doctor pulls out his psychic paper. "We were so glad to have received your invitation! We met at the Ambassadors' reception."

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be careful, what with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A unicorn? Brilliant, where?"

"No, the Unicorn. A jewel thief and no one seems to know who he is." They are then joined by Lady Eddison's husband, Colonel Hugh Curbishley, and their son Roger. They stand in the back as Lady Eddison greets more of her guests that had just arrived.

"Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction." Lady Eddison remarks as the guests applaud her arrival.

She introduces herself to the Doctor and Rory. "Agatha Christie."

Both their eyes widen. "You're Agatha Christie?" The Doctor shakes her hand vigorously going on about how much he loves her stories.

She smiles at them, "You two make a rather unusual couple."

They both look at each other awkwardly. "Oh, no we're not together. Well, I mean we're together, but not together, together." Rory stutters. Agatha is then led away by Lady Eddison to greet everyone else. The Doctor picks up a newspaper from Colonel Hugh and motions to Rory to join him.

"Look at the date on this newspaper. It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." They exchange glances and the Doctor explains more of the story.

Suddenly, the woman sent to get Professor Peach comes screaming out about the Professor's murder. They all race into the library where they find his dead body. Agatha Christie suggests they should call the police.

"Don't have to. Chief Inspector from the Scotland Yard. Known as the Doctor. This one's my partner," he says while showing everyone the psychic paper. He then tells them all to wait in the main room as they investigate.

"Ok, think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." Rory says while The Doctor examines the morphic residue on his pencil.

"So? Happens to me all the time."

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders, not really. I mean that's like meeting Charles Dickens, and he's surrounded by ghosts, at Christmas."

"Well…" They go rushing out of the room to meet everyone else in the common room, but are met again be Agatha Christie.

"Agatha and I will question the suspects, while you, Rory, go check out the bedrooms for more of that residue. Oh, and you'll need this." The Doctor pulls out a magnifying glass from his suit pocket and hands it to Rory.

"Is that for real? Ughh… whatever. I'll meet with you later." Rory departs up the stairs as Agatha agrees to work with him for the sake of justice.

The Doctor and Agatha then interrogate all the suspects, the reverend, Lady Eddison, Robina Redmond, Colonel Hugh, and Roger, privately asking where each of them were a quarter past 4. Afterwards, they paced around the room bouncing ideas of each other, since none of them had alibis. Agatha pulls out the bit of paper she took from the fireplace, and states that it says "maiden," but neither of them know what it means. "Well, our nemesis remains at large…unless Mr. Williams happened to have found something."

Rory is walking down the hall and tries a door handle to find that it's locked. Greeves, the servant, says that Lady Eddison commands for the door to be locked at all times.

"Well, I command it to be not locked. Scotland Yard, mate." Rory says and Greeves unlocks the door for him and leaves at Rory's command. _There's nothing in here, but an old teddy bear? Wait a minute, what's that buzzing noise? _"1926, they've still got bees. All right, hold on I'll let you out." He turns towards the window and opens the curtain to find a giant wasp buzzing at him through the window. He backs up against the wall and it bursts through the window. _Oh my god, that's impossible! _

"Doctor!" Rory yells, and with the magnifying glass in hand, holds it up to the light and burns the wasp as he runs out just as its stinger gets stuck in the door. "Holy shit! Doctor!" He and Agatha come running up to Rory seconds later. "There is a giant wasp!"

"What do you mean a giant wasp?" The Doctor asks, confused.

"I mean a wasp, that's giant!"

"Oh, it's only a silly, little insect." Agatha remarks.

"No, no. When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean flipping enormous! Look at its sting!" Rory points at it and the three of them go into the room to find that it had already left. The Doctor collects a sample from its stinger.

"A giant wasp! Well, there are tons of emorphorous insectivorous life forms, but none in this galactic sector." He comments, confused.

"Can we return to sanity here? There are no such things as giant wasps!" Agatha cries.

"Exactly! So the question is: what's it doing here?" They leave the room and suddenly hear a scream coming from outside. They find Miss Chandrakala dead after saying "The poor little child…" Above them, the wasp is buzzing and they chase it into the house.

"Don't let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form! Where are you? Come on! There's nowhere to run! Show yourself!" The Doctor shouts as every suspect opens their door. "Oh, that's just cheating!"

Everyone gathers in the main room, where they ask if Agatha can help them.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. But I failed. If anyone can help us then it's the Doctor, not me." She says sadly as everyone turns to him. Rory follows her outside, trying to comfort her. They talk about their marriages and her books when Agatha notices the flowerbeds. They find a small box and take it back to the Doctor. Inside are a thief's tools and Agatha says it probably belongs to the Unicorn and that he's there now. Greeves than comes in, giving each their drinks, as Rory asks, "How about that venom, did you find anything?"

"Hmm, Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax Galaxy. For some reason, this ones acting like a character from one of your books." They all wonder what its reason is for being here.

"Rory. No, something's inhibiting my enzymes." The Doctor states with a completely blank face. He suddenly goes into convulsions. "I've been poisoned!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Rory asks, frantic.

"Bitter almonds. It's cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!" Agatha deduces as the Doctor rushes into the kitchen.

"Ginger beer!" The Doctor cries, grabbing Davenport.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need ginger beer!" He finds it and drinks it as Agatha tells him that cyanide poisoning is fatal.

"Not for me! I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal! Protein! I need protein!"

Rory hands him a jar of walnuts and starts a shaking motion.

"Umm, what? I don't understand! Uhh… milkshake? No, milk? Not milk. What, a cocktail shake? Bloody Mary? I don't know!" Rory shouts at him.

"A Bloody Mary? Salt! I was miming salt! I need salt! I need something salty!" Rory hands him a bag of salt. "What's that?"

"Uhh, salt!"

"That's too salty!"

"Oh, its TOO salty!" Agatha hands the Doctor a jar of anchovies instead.

"Ok, what else do you need?" Rory asks and the Doctor starts doing the jazz hands. "What does that mean? A song? Why are you doing the jazz hands? Towering Inferno?"

"It's a shock. I need a shock!" The Doctor yelps.

"Right, then. Big shock. Coming up." _I can't believe I'm about to do this. _Rory grabs him by the shoulders and plants a total, full-frontal kiss on him. The Doctor backs up and a black cloud emerges from his mouth.

"Oh! I must do that more often… The detox, I mean!" They both look at each other with surprised and stunned expressions.

"We will never speak of this again!" Rory cries as he runs out of the kitchen. "OHH! Why did I just do that! Thank God Amy's not here!"

"Rory. Uhh, thanks for that." The Doctor smiles, catching up to him.

"Never speak of it again!" Rory cries.

"Hey, relax, breathe. It never even happened." He starts to walk off, then turns back to Rory. "But you have to admit, I kind of rocked your world." The Doctor says cheekily as he walks away.

"Please, if anything, _I _rocked _your _world!" Rory calls after him. He laughs to himself. _The Doctor and Amy can never find out about this, _he thinks before joining The Doctor and Agatha to dinner.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I split the episode into two parts only because I felt like leaving you guys thinking about that kiss. :) So the second part will be up soon and will have them solving the mystery, of course. And I know I strayed from the episode, what with Rory's reactions to the Doctor's bad miming skills and cut some stuff out, but yeah.

So, uhh, what'd you think? ^^ Anyway, review, please!

And if anyone also reads my Young Justice one, as well, that one will also be up pretty soon. I know, I said Wedneesday and now it's Saturday, but just be patient with me! Pretty please!


	4. Author's Note Extra TARDIS scene

**Hello! Ok, so I just wanted to say that I don't really want to finish the Unicorn and the Wasp chapter. I'm not saying I won't continue the whole thing, I just kinda gave up on that one storyline, because I mean, we all know what's happening next. The Vespiform is revealed to be Arnold Golightly and it dies so you know, I don't want to finish it. **

**However, I want to know what you guys think. If you don't want me to keep going on the Unicorn and the Wasp, leave a suggestion on which episode I should do next. And this time, I hopefully won't stick so close to the actual episode and change it up a little, unless you're fine with that. But if you do want me to write Part 2, tell me but also give me a suggestion and I'll write that one after. **

**I don't want to introduce River just yet, so not that episode. And I do kinda want to go back to some of the places Martha went to, but don't go as far back as Rose when you're thinking about your request. So that's it, drop me a couple suggestions, pretty please! **

**Enough of that, here's the extra scene that you see me mention in the chapter title. :)**** And I own nothing!**

* * *

As the TARDIS took off, Rory turned to the Doctor and just looked at him. _So this is the previous Doctor… I wonder what he's like?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" the Doctor asked him, interrupting Rory's thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering about you."

"Well, I was wondering about you, too. I'm just a lot better at not letting you notice." He smiled.

"Right… What do you want to know?" Rory asked, looking down,

"What do _you_ want to know? How about this? I'll ask you a question, then you'll ask me one and we'll just go at it until we know what we want to know?"

"So, like 20 questions? Ok, fine. You first."

"All right…" The Doctor thought for a moment before continuing. "When did you and Amy meet?"

"We've been best friends since we were kids. I was madly in love with her and she wasn't exactly aware of it. She always thought of me as just a friend. In fact, she thought I was gay. " Rory answered, thinking back.

"She thought you were gay? That must've been awkward to know." The Doctor chuckled at his new friend's difficulties.

"Of course it was! The one girl I loved thought that I was into guys. It was so embarrassing! Anyway, my turn. Hmm… who's your favorite superhero?"

"That's what you want to know about me?"

"Answer the question!" Rory urged.

"Ok! Uhh… I guess I'd have to go with Batman. And Robin, of course. They're a package deal."

"Which Robin?"

"The best one? Dick Grayson! The rest just could not compete and everyone knows he's Batman's favorite. Even when he became Nightwing."

"And he has the best ass in the DC universe." Rory held up his hands in defense after seeing the Doctor's expression. "Amy's words, not mine."

"Plus, I definitely did not appreciate Stephanie Brown or Batgirl, for that matter. Anyway, my turn again. Do you like traveling with me… well, him?"

Rory was taken aback by the question and was silent for a while before answering. "I do, actually. It's just sometimes… he causes trouble, I guess. But I get it. He has to make the hard decisions, even though it hurts. I get that it's probably the right one and that it's for the best. He has to choose sometimes and I think that's what makes me hate him a little. But, he _has_ to do what he does. There's no other option and I think that's what _he_ hates the most. That choosing comes along with the job… But to answer your question, I absolutely love traveling with him."

The Doctor looked away with a sad expression. "Did he ever make _you_ choose?"

"That's a story for another day. It's my turn, now. Do you like bringing along your companions?"

"Of course I do! But every time I put them in danger, I wish they hadn't come along. I wish that they had said no. Whatever happens to them, it's always my fault and I regret th-"

"Whoa! Your fault? It's not your fault. We know what we signed up for and I don't ever regret the day I went along with Amy and the Doctor. Every day is a new adventure."

"But the risks you take. Is it all worth it?" The Doctor asked, looking directly in Rory's eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? Even though you regret bringing us along, you need us. We need each other. You show your companions the world, the whole freaking universe! The risk is just icing on the cake. You show us adventure, but you need us to be there for you, too. You need someone to stop you. When you go too far, someone needs to be there to pull you back. Those choices that you make, leaves pain that you just can't let go of. If you were to give in to those emotions, you would become what you're trying to stop. You would be a killer. We're a package deal whether you like it or not. Like Batman and Robin."

The Doctor chuckled and smiled at Rory. "Thanks for that. I never really looked at it in that perspective. You have a lot of wisdom. For a human, I mean. Your Doctor must be lucky to have you."

"Right… Shall we continue our game? It's your turn."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Deep moments make me happy! And yes, I don't like Batgirl or the other Robins. Don't ask me why, I don't really know myself, but I don't like them.

Anyway, that is what I think their relationship is like and those are just my thoughts, so yeah…

Review, please and don't forget the suggestions! :D


	5. We Meet Again, Donna Noble

**VERY IMPORTANT! Read this first to understand this chapter: **

OK, guys. So I decided to introduce Donna in this chapter to Rory. Since this is an AU, the Doctor and Donna already know each other from her wedding day back in 2006. But here, she wasn't getting married. She had some other reason for meeting him... Let's just say their first adventure was whatever episode you think would be the best situation. Therefore, here is the ending of the _Partners in Crime _episode (the march of the Adipose) where the Doctor gets Donna back as a companion.

Also, I'm making Rory miss the whole thing because he was, in fact, asleep in the TARDIS the whole time and is just meeting Donna when the Doctor invites her on. Why did I make him do this, I don't know. But, anyway that's it and this is based off the _Runaway Bride, _with the Empress of the Racnoss. Oh, since Donna was never at her wedding she doesn't know Lance. And there will probably be a few inconsistencies.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, purely for your enjoyment.

* * *

After waving goodbye to Wilfred, Donna and the Doctor stand in the main room talking about their recent "adventures." Rory then comes out, yawning with a bad case of bed head. He's about to say something, but seeing that there are now two people in the room with him, stops.

"Umm, what'd I miss?"

"Rory!" The Doctor exclaimed, giving him a smile before realizing he was in the TARDIS the whole time and hadn't met Donna yet. "Oh, right! Donna Noble, meet Rory Williams. He's… uhh… he's… my companion!"

"Oh, hi!" Donna said, shaking Rory's hand. " I didn't know you had another one already."

"Well, Rory's kind of a… special case. I guess you could say. He's just accompanying me until he, uhh, can get home."

"Umm, ok. That explains everything," Donna comments. The three share an awkward silence until the Doctor explains everything that happened to Rory and how he and Donna first met.

"Hold on," Rory accused. "You let me sleep through all of that? How is it that I didn't notice?!"

"Well, you just looked tired and I didn't want to disturb you. Also, I can be very sneaky and quiet when i want to. Anyway, Donna, can I drop you off at home, or something? Or where do you want to go?"

"Doctor, it's Christmas eve, so yes, I would love it if you could drop me off back home, even though me and Christmas have our problems. But I would really appreciate it if the two of you would stay for Christmas dinner."

"Is it Christmas?! We'd love to, but Rory has his own thing to do, you know."

"Right! My family, has probably missed me, so they'd be kind of overjoyed to see me for Christmas." Rory quipped, uncertainly. "If only I could get there," he mumbled.

"What?" Donna asked, looking at Rory.

"What? Nothing. I didn't say anything," came his intelligent reply.

"Yeah, so Chiswick, right, Donna?" The Doctor flipped some of the levers and the TARDIS was off to her home. A couple seconds later, they landed, and Rory poked his head out the door.

"Doctor, this isn't Chiswick. You landed near Oxford Street."

"It's fine, you two. I'll just take a taxi. Oh, and I don't have any money!" Donna threw her hands up and sighed heavily.

"I'll go find an ATM. Rory, stay here. I'll be right back." The Doctor then goes out in search for one, Donna in tow. As he's getting the money out, three very familiar-looking masked Santas started to walk towards him.

"Taxi!" Donna's voice comes from the crowd. "Thanks again, Doctor! Be seeing you!" She waved to him and got into the cab.

The Doctor's eyes widened upon spotting who the driver was. "Donna!" Running to the TARDIS, he started to frantically spin dials and push buttons on the console.

"What's going on," a confused Rory asked. "Did Donna leave already?"

"Robot Santa! No time to explain, Rory!" The TARDIS took off towards a motorway. "Rory, keep hold of this lever." He ran over to the doors yelling at Donna to open her door, only to learn that it was locked. Using the sonic screwdriver, it became unlocked. "Donna, you've got to jump!"

"All right! Ok, ok! Ahh!" She landed right into his arms as the doors closed behind them.

"Are you two ok? What was that all about?" Rory asked, while the TARDIS landed them on a roof of a building.

"Yeah, fine. But, uhh, we'll have to give her a couple of hours. For a spaceship, she doesn't do very much flying."

"Right, so what was with the psycho Santas?" Donna questioned.

"Oh, you know, your basic robo scum. Just trying to blend in. The question is, what are they doing here?" The Doctor thought to himself, giving it great thought. "Donna, where do you work?"

"H.C. Clements, as a secretary. Why?"

"Rory, can you look that up? Who's property is that?"

"Uhh, Torchwood. Why does that sound oddly familiar?" Rory handed his phone to the Doctor. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. Donna, we have to get to your company. I think that's where it all started."

Once they arrive there, the Doctor starts looking through the computers' databases. "Look at this. We're on the third floor." He runs into the lift with the other two close behind. "So then why, is there a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plan. Come on, you two. Down the rabbit hole we go."

* * *

The bottom level is dank and there's a soft green glow coming from the end of the hallway. "Wonder what goes on down here," Rory pondered.

"I don't know, but the mysterious H.C. Clements is probably part of it. Oh, look! Transport." The three venture down the hall on segways, Donna laughing the whole way. They get off a couple minutes later and roam the tunnel. Soon enough, they find a lab, filled with liquid Huon particles. Suddenly, one of the walls lifts up, revealing a huge hole in the center leading all the way down to Earth's core. There's also a giant web on the ceiling, with a person caught in all of it. Then, a half-humanoid, half-spider teleports in hissing at the trio.

"Racnoss. Impossible, you're one of the Racnoss. The Fledging Empires went to war with them way back in history, wiped them all out." The Doctor stated, questioningly.

"Except me, Empress of the Racnoss." The spider-thing spat at them. She motioned to the liquid. "I can use its energy to regain my power! Kill all three of these insignificant lower life-forms!"

"Ok, hold on! Now, I want to point something out here. Just a sec-. Jus- just. . . Just one minute." Rory said, holding his hands out. "Any Huon particle now, besides all of this that you've manufactured, is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. Right, Doctor?" Rory explains, taking out the little bottle of Huon liquid from his pocket and turned the top. "So, this should make the TARDIS come to us, right?" Just before the roboforms start to shoot at them, the TARDIS materializes around them and they escape.

"Oh, brilliant, Rory! How did you think of that?" The Doctor asked, taking them to the creation of Earth.

"I don't know. Just came to me." He remarked, smiling deviously.

Opening the doors, the three see the solar system beginning to form and the Doctor surmises that the Racnoss spaceship is actually Earth's core. They then return to a corridor near the lab.

"Ok, I know you kinda make this stuff up as you go, but what's the plan?" Donna questioned anxiously.

"Well, she'll need the particles to awaken the rest of her race. And, whoever that was stuck in the web, would be their first meal. So let's make sure they don't wake up, shall we?" They run back to the lab and find that the Empress has almost succeeded. "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe you and your children can coexist. Take that offer and end all of this now. What's your answer?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," she responded, laughing evilly.

"Then what happens next is your own doing." The Doctor takes out many red spheres and throws them towards the Empress. Using the remote control, the spheres scatter and start to explode seconds later. Water bursts in from every which way, drenching everything and filling the hole up with water. The Empress wails for her children.

"Doctor." Rory calls from behind him. "You can stop now." They share a prolonged gaze before the three of them escape up the stairs outside. "Well, look at that. We drained the Thames."

"There we go." They had landed in front of Donna's house. "So what are you going to do now?" The Doctor inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not going to temp anymore. Travel, I guess. Go out there and do something."

"Well, you could come with us?" Rory suggested.

"No, I can't. Everything that happened today, I think you live like that all the time. That place was burning and flooded and you stood there like, a… a stranger. You scare me to death. Besides, he has you, Rory. So, will I ever see you again?"

"If I'm lucky. Good luck and just… be magnificent." They smile at each other and the duo step back into the TARDIS, ready to leave.

Back inside the main room, Rory lets out a long sigh. "Merry Christmas, Doctor. But, I am beat, so think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Merry Christmas, Rory. Good night." The Doctor smiles and turns away to find their next destination.

"Oh, and Doctor? Remember when I said you need someone to stop you and to pull you back? Well, in the lab, that was kind of what I meant."

"Go to bed, Williams."

"Ok."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Ok, so was that good? I shortened it a bit because Donna's not getting married and she doesn't have any Huon particles in her, so yeah.

Tell me what you think, and you probably noticed a couple mistakes or inconsistencies, so I would be very thankful, if you would tell me? Yes?

All right, bye now! :)


	6. There Goes the Neighborhood

A/N: Ok, so this is how the rest of this is gonna go. This chapter is not an episode. I just made it up. There are no bad things that are going to happen or aliens introduced, so don't get your hopes up. J And remember, this is an AU. I also haven't watched too much of Torchwood, so sorry if I get some things wrong, besides Rhys and Gwen not being married.

Anyway, after this one there will be the Shakespeare episode, then the Waters of Mars episode. After that, the next one will be the ending where they just kinda "socialize" and then Rory will get back home. Awesome! So enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"So why are we in Cardiff, again?" Rory asked, stepping out.

"Well, I thought you would want a break after all the stuff we went through. That, and the Plass is a great refueling spot." The Doctor replied. The two of them then went off into the city for a bit of relaxation time. They had literally only walked a couple feet when a familiar blue-eyed face came running up to them.

"Doctor! It's been a while." The man said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, not long enough." The Doctor replied, pushing him off.

"Aww, that hurts. Well, then I assume you didn't just drop by to see me?"

"Of course not, Jack. We were just taking a break. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I heard the TARDIS engines and I just had to run out to meet you and you came here. The real question is who is that behind you?" Jack pointed at a perplexed Rory.

"This is Rory Williams. Rory, thi-"

"Well, hello, Rory Williams. Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure." Jack interrupted, shaking Rory's hand.

"Stop it. Don't even start. He's married."

Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Every time. It's always the married ones. Anyway, if you guys aren't doing anything, how about joining me to this little party my friend's holding? It'll be fun!"

"You just don't want to show up alone." The Doctor accused, but the two agreed to go with him anyway. Rory then went in to change into one of the Doctor's spare suits and the three started walking into the city.

"For your information, Doctor, I did have a date and I have to go pick her up. Follow me."

10 minutes later, the duo were waiting for Jack and his date to finish getting ready. "Guys, this is Gwen Cooper." He introduced the three when they were done. Jack was wearing one of Ianto's **(he is not dead)**generic tuxedos with a top hat and Gwen was wearing a beautiful red dress and her usual leather jacket. They then piled into her car to drive to Rhys' place.

"You know what? I actually have a great idea." Jack piped up from the passenger seat. "Doctor, Gwen can be your date and I can go with Rory."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Because the Doctor's not gay, so it'd get kind of awkward."

"Well, neither are you, Jack!" The Doctor protested.

"Close enough. So then it's decided. You ok with that, Gwen?"

"Sure, whatever." Gwen dismissed, not making any objections.

* * *

Once they arrived to their destination, the couples went inside and split up to socialize. Rhys then greeted Rory and Jack. "Oh, is this a new boyfriend?"

"Oh, Rhys. In love, I've always been a mercenary." Jack hedged.

"Is that a yes?"

"No. We are not together." Rory answered for him.

"This is Rory and we're divorced. Never really worked out between us." Jack quipped.

"We were never married!"

"It's an on-again, off-again thing. Don't mind him. Anyway, nice turn-out."

"Thanks, but I have to go meet my other guests. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rory." Rhys waved goodbye and walked away.

"So," Jack turned to Rory, while making his way over to the champagne. "What's your story? How'd you meet the Doctor?"

"Uhh, well… I can't really tell you. It's kinda hard to explain." Rory muttered.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Fine, I'll share mine first. Well, long story short, I saved one of his companions, Rose, from falling to her death during the Blitz and he's come to love me ever since. Even though he did leave me stranded on Satellite 5 that one time, but I've forgiven him for that." Jack finished with a cocky grin.

Rory stared at him for some time before replying, "Well, long story short, my wife, her name's Amy, met him first and I just sorta tagged along. But I think he's come to love me, as well."

"Obviously. Where is she? Your wife?"

"Ummm… She… She's at home. Her… brother is visiting from, uhh, Northampton and they're getting acquainted. They haven't seen each other for a while."

Jack gave him an amused look, "You sound so sure about that. It almost sounds believable. You say it so convincingly! Haha, come on, enough talk. Let's party like it's 1929!" In addition to the both of them getting hit on by almost every single girl (and guy) there, the night was actually a lot of fun. Rory met most of Jack's friends, infiltrating their tight circle, who, not surprisingly, took quite a liking to him.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was not enjoying his evening too much. Every time he looked at a couple, he was suddenly reminded of Rose. Seeing Rory surrounded by people certainly didn't help much, either. Not that he was attracted to his companion in any way. He had just put one foot out the door when Rory stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going? You're not even drunk yet."

"This isn't really something I do, Rory. I was just going to find some trouble somewhere in the universe."

"Oh, for God's sake! You're the last of your kind. Come on, you can stand to get out a bit more. Where did Gwen go?"

"She's over there flirting with Rhys. Thank you for your concern, but I'm gonna go. I'll pick you up after the party's over. Or I'll try to, at least."

"Well, I'll come with you."

"No, stay. You're having fun."

"It would be less fun without you."

The Doctor gave him a small smile. "I think Jack can keep you entertained." They both laughed at the sight of Jack chugging down a mug of… something. "Don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble. I promise."

"You're so stubborn. The TARDIS is almost 20 minutes away." Rory insisted, trying to keep him at the party.

"Relax, I like to walk. I'll see you later, all right." With that, he set off onto the streets and Rory was ushered back to the action by Ianto.

"Hey, where'd the Doctor go?" Jack inquired, scanning the crowd.

"Oh, he was needed somewhere, so he had to go. He'll be back later." Rory explained, smiling sadly.

"Why didn't he say anything to me? All right, you're the companion. You sure he'll be ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about him."

* * *

About two hours later, most of the guests dispersed leaving just Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Jack, and Rory left to help clean up Rhys' house. After the place had been returned to its former glory, Tosh and Ianto left. Rhys, Gwen, Jack, and Rory all sat in the living room, waiting for the Doctor's return.

"He's late." Rhys stated the obvious, while he and Gwen started to coddle each other.

"Yeah, he's always late." Jack and Rory said simultaneously, laughing at their same thought. Fifteen minutes later, the recognizable sound of the TARDIS engines filled their ears as it materialized in the middle of the room.

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost on the way over here." The Doctor apologized, popping his head out the door. Gwen and Rhys then left to his room to give the three of them some privacy.

"So where did you end up?" Both of his companions were curious to know what trouble he got into.

"Oh, Edinburgh, 1759. The Nor' Loch was being filled in and the workers there whispered about the many hands of Alexander Munro. So, naturally, I had to see what was going on. I also met Benjamin Franklin there. It was pretty fun. How was your night?"

"Great, I met a bunch of Torchwood people. They were good fun and I'm not too drunk! That's a plus. Ok, I'm going to go change back to my clothes, be right back." Rory ran inside.

"You know, seeing him in your clothes just really makes me want to have sex with him. More than I want to with you." Jack stated, staring after him.

"Ooohh, Jack!" The Doctor whined, a slight look of disgust on his face, but he seemed to take a moment to consider this before turning back to Jack. "Stop it."

"Ok," Rory walked back out that very second.

"So where are you two planning on going next?" Jack quickly asked, changing the subject.

"We could visit one of my favorite writers?" Rory suggested, hopeful.

"Oh, good idea. Charles Dickens?"

"Shakespeare."

"Really? You don't look like the Shakespeare type. Then it's settled. London, 1599." The Doctor concluded, beaming.

"Rory's gay." Jack suddenly blurted out.

"What? No, I'm not!"

"Oh, please. Might as well tell him now, it's nothing to be hiding. I saw you flirting back to half the men here." Jack laughed at Rory's contemptuous and confused face.

"Ok, I am not gay!"

"Well, not yet."

"Jack!"

"I was just kidding. Now would you two get out of here already?! 1599 isn't going to wait for you! Go, go!"

"Right. Well, bye, Jack. I'll see you later?" The Doctor asked him, getting inside.

"I'll try my best." Jack gave him one of his best smiles and waved to both of them. The TARDIS then took off into the night.

Inside, the Doctor gave Rory a look that clearly said, "So what was going on between you two?"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What do you want me to say, I'm in love with Jack Harkness?"

"Are you?"

Rory scoffed, "No… I'm gonna go sleep off the hangover now. Night."

* * *

A/N: I know it was a little OOC, but I haven't see Jack since 2010, so I am sorry!

And yeah, Gwen is not married, Ianto didn't die and they all partied the night away! Woo-hoo!

Yeah so review, please! I would love to know what you think. :)


	7. Just Another Tuesday with Shakespeare

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back now. J Woo, can you believe I'm almost done with this? Yay! But I'm sad at the same time. L

Anyway, before I start, let me just say this. **Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness = BEST FREAKING COUPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD! **

**Shout-out if you agree Janto FTW! **I was just watching videos with them together and it was sooo sexy.

If you're reading this and you don't watch Torchwood for some reason, at least watch Ianto/Jack videos because those two are the epitome of hotness, awesomeness and tragic love story-ness.

Just saying. Unless you don't like slash, then you probably shouldn't. X)

I mean, I absolutely **love** Rory/11 and Rory/10 and Jack with, like, everyone and canon couples (not Rory/Amy) those couples rule too. . . But those two are just … orgasmic. And canon! ^^

Ok, I'm done now. Starting the chapter now. And I did make Rory really like Shakespeare, so yeah.

Yeah, kinda OOC, especially Rory, but just stay with me here.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

"WAIT!" Rory spun back around to look at the Doctor. "If I step out right now, will someone dump their… wastes on me?"

"Well, seeing as it is before the invention of the toilet. . . Maybe you should open the door first and find out," the Doctor replied mischievously.

"Hold on, we're gonna be ok, right? Walking around out there? We're not gonna get lynched or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we look like a gay couple. And they didn't take that too well back then."

"Oh, please. Just walk around like you own the place. Always works for me, now open the doors."

As Rory cautiously opened the doors, brown water came from above him. "Oh, that's disgusting! But I guess there has been worse times at the hospital. So where are we exactly? I mean, I know it's London, 1599, but where?" They started walking around the town before turning a corner and seeing the Globe Theatre.

"Oh, yes! The Globe Theatre. It's brand-new, just opened and it contains the man himself, Shakespeare. Care to accompany me to the theatre, Mr. Williams?"

"All right, let's go!" Rory beamed, leading the Doctor in with him. At the end of Love's Labour's Lost, Rory was giddy with excitement, starting a chant for Shakespeare to make an appearance. "I made people from the 16th century chant 'Author!'"

Sure enough, Shakespeare then appeared on the stage announcing that Loves' Labour's Lost had a funny ending and saying that tomorrow night will be the premiere of his new play, Love's Labour's Won.

"Ok," Rory said, turning towards the Doctor. "Kind of an expert here, so I'm guessing Love's Labour's Won is not real, right? It's the lost play?"

"Yeah, it doesn't exist. There's rumors, but it never actually turned up and no one knows why. A bit suspicious. What do you say we stick around for a while longer?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

"Hello," the Doctor said, entering the Elephant. "Excuse me, I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no. No no no. Who let you in? No autographs, no you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for your interest, now be a good boy and shove-" Shakespeare stopped short, for he then noticed there was someone else behind this man. "Well, hello. Sit right here, next to me."

"C'mon lads, I think our William has found his new muse," his landlady remarked, leaving with the two actors.

"Such unusual clothes. So fitted…" William commented, looking Rory over. **(**_**Imagine Rory wearing his long-sleeve shirt and jacket. Not his vest, but like what he was wearing on **_**The****Girl That Waited **_**episode)**_

The Doctor then pulled out his psychic paper, calling back the writer's attention. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this is my companion, Sir Rory Williams. "

"Interesting. That bit of paper, it's blank."

"I told you the psychic paper wouldn't work on him," Rory muttered, looking at it. "I'm not a doctor, by the way."

"Psychic? Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you and who is your delicious fair-skinned friend?" **(I can't do compliments.) **At this, the Doctor felt a twinge of jealousy. He wasn't quite sure why. Rory wasn't his to get all defensive about, but he found himself liking Shakespeare a bit less.

"Uhh, Rory's from a far off land." The Doctor suggested, changing the subject. "The Fiore region." At that moment, the Master of the Revels walked in demanding to see the script to Shakespeare's new play.

"I don't think that was the real reason his play never turned up," Rory whispered. "Don't you think it should've had more mys-" A scream from outside interrupted his thought. The three of them ran outside to find Lynley coughing up water.

"His lungs are full of water. He drowned. I don't know, like a physical blow to the heart," the Doctor deduced. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died. Sudden imbalance of the humours. Natural, but unfortunate demise."

"Why'd you lie?" Rory questioned.

"They've got one foot in the Dark Ages, I tell them the truth and they'll think it was witchcraft."

"But it was witchcraft, wasn't it?"

* * *

"There's only one bed," Rory announced once they were in the room that was given to them in the Elephant.

"We'll manage. Come on." The Doctor jumped on and patted the spot next to him.

"I am not sleeping with you."

"You're gonna stand there all night then?"

Rory let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down next to him. "So, magic… Very Harry Potter, wouldn't you say?"

"Wait 'till you read the 7th book. Oh, I cried! But it's not witchcraft. Can't be. I don't know what it is. There's something I'm missing… Something big. Where'd you get that?"

Rory looked to where he was pointing and saw the stopwatch connected to his jeans. "Oh, I think it's Ianto's. He and Jack were playing naked hide-and-seek, so I was timing them."

The Doctor had a slightly disgusted, but surprised look on his face. "Ianto and Jack are together? Since when?"

"Uhh, for a while now. He never told you?" Rory suppressed a laugh. "Anyway, let's just sort this out tomorrow. Good night."

A few hours into the night, a scream sounded, shattering the silence of the night. The Doctor and Rory ran to Shakespeare's room to find his landlady dead. A cackling was heard from the open window. Rory looked out with shock.

"What'd you see?" The Doctor asked, going to the window.

"A witch."

"What could've scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare stated, as confused as the other two.

"Ok, so Lynley drowned on dry land and Dolly died of fright. And they were both connected to you. I'm not accusing you, but there was a witch and you've writ… Never mind." Rory wondered aloud.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches. He's our builder, he sketched the plans for the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on, the architect. The architect! The Globe! Come on!" The Doctor shouted, running out.

"I've always wondered, but I never asked. Why 14 sides?" The Doctor asked, examining the interior of the tetradecagon.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best. Said it carried the sound well."

"14. Why does that ring a bell? 14..."

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet?" Rory suggested.

"There is. Good point. Words and shapes, following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets. Think, think, think. The theatre's magic, isn't it? Say the right words, at the right time, with the right emphasis. Oh, you could make a man weep or cry with joy. You can change people's minds with just words. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk with him? Where is he now?"

"Bedlam. Bedlam hospital. A madhouse. He started raving about witches and babbling."

"We're going there now. Come on!" The Doctor yelled, running out with his two companions following after Shakespeare gave his actor the last page of his play.

Once at the hospital, the warden let them into Streete's cell and the Doctor helps him tell the story of his ordeal.

"Witches spoke to Peter," he whispered, shuddering and laughing. "Got Peter to build their design. The 14 walls. Always 14. They were at All Hallow's Street."

"Too many words, just one touch," a new voice said behind them. It was another one of the witches. She touched Peter and killed him.

The Doctor, moving closer, looked at the hag carefully. "There's a power in words. If I could find the right one, if I could just know you. Humanoid female, uses words to channel energy. AH! 14! That's it, 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you, Carrionite!"

Back at the Elephant, the Doctor explains that Carrionites vanished, but some of them survived. They were planning on using Shakespeare and his powerful words to bring them all back. Love's Labour's Won is a weapon, so as Shakespeare goes to stop the performance, Rory and the Doctor visit All Hallows Street.

* * *

Walking into one of the houses whose door mysteriously opened by itself, they meet the servant girl. "I take it we're expected."

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith taunts.

"I'm guessing that naming thing only works once?" Rory inquired, as her gaze fell to him.

"It does, observe." Pointing her finger towards Rory, she chanted an incantation. "The dead whisper from beyond and now I name thee, Rory Pond!" **(I know, can't rhyme)**

"That's not my name! Technically, I'm not a Pond, all right?! That's not how it works!" Rory complained, annoyed. Lilith took a step back, confused, but then focused on the Doctor.

"Then as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating, there is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but wait, your heart grows cold. A north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose?"

"Ooh, big mistake! Because that name keeps me fighting! Stay back, Rory." The Doctor approached her. "The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?!"

"The Eternals found the correct word to banish us into deep darkness. There's just the three of us now, but after tonight, the rest shall be restored and the human race shall be purged."

"But first, you got to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure. Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Getting close enough, she plucked a hair from his head and takes flight from the window. "Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets!" Stabbing the doll in the heart and watching the Doctor collapse, she flew off.

"Doctor!" Rory cried, running forward.

"Ahh! I've only got one heart working. How do you cope like this? I need to get it started, hit me. Hit me on the chest!"

"Which side?"

"Left!" After hitting the Doctor hard twice, the two of them run off to the theatre to stop the Carrionites.

"Doctor, you're going the wrong way!" Rory shouted, skidding to a stop.

"No, we're not! We're going the wrong way!" They turned back around. "Why didn't you say anything in the first place?" Rory just rolled his eyes.

* * *

As they reached the Globe, the crowd was frantically running in fear of the Carrionites that have begun to swarm. Pulling Shakespeare onto the stage, the Doctor tells William to reverse the chaos by improvising a verse, since he's the one true genius and words just come to him.

"Close up this din of hateful decay, decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy, my doting doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite specters, cease your show, between the points… Uhh… Doctor?"

"761930!"

"761930! Banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…" He looked at the Doctor again, who in turn looked at Rory.

"What? Uhh, Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" As Shakespeare repeated it, the Carrionites and all of Love's Labour's Won are sucked back into the portal and the audience applauds them.

* * *

"So, anyway, it's time we were off." The Doctor said in the morning, giving Shakespeare a "neck brace" as he liked to call it. William also figured out that the two of them were from the future, showing off his brilliance and decides to properly say good-bye to Rory, while the Doctor looks on sorely behind them.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely, more…" He's interrupted by his two actors and the sound of horns. Queen Elizabeth has arrived, wanting to see the play.

At first sight of the Doctor, however, she cries, "Doctor!"

"What?" He asks, surprised.

"My sworn enemy!"

"What?!"

"Off with his head!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Who cares!" Rory drags him away. "Just run!"

Once they're safely in the TARDIS, the Doctor turns toward Rory. "So that was fun, wasn't it?"

"About the most "fun" we always have."

"Sooo, about Jack and Ianto…"

"Ohh, God! Just ask him yourself! I'm sure you'll be fascinated by it!"

* * *

A/N: Done! Ok, I know. OOC to the extreme!

And I apologize for that, but stick around, because next chapter, is the serious one and I think you'll like it. Hopefully. I think so.

And yeah, I knwo it's actually kinda short because I can't summarize and shortened it, but you know.

SO, thanks to all of you guys who reviewed and waited so patiently. ;)

See ya next time!

P.s. I don't know if anyone noticed, but on A Town Called Mercy, Rory had some really cute facial expressions throughout the episode! :) So yeah, you should watch him carefully cuz he's really awesome. :P


	8. Meeting The One and Only

A/N: *pops head out nervously* Hello again! I am so so so so so sorry! I know it's been like 2 months, but I got sidetracked. But I'm back! YAY!

Alright, **important thing **: I was going to base this chapter on The Water of Mars, but it didn't turn out well, cuz in every situation, it seemed like Rory just wasn't there! Like, I couldn't give him stuff to say and do, so I scrapped that idea. Then I came up with this one. XD

Oh, yeah and Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

**P.S. Who thinks I should write this Twilight piece I've been thinking about? It'll be about Alec and Benjamin (the SUPER HOT guy who could control the elements in Breaking Dawn). Leave in a review if you want to know what it's about! Or don't if you really don't care. Perfectly fine. ;)**

* * *

"Since when?" The Doctor cried into the phone.

"When I came back from traveling with you. Well, technically, it started with this whole thing with Suzie Costello, one of our old members and Ianto just had this stopwatch and… yeah." Jack breathed thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask. And when are you interested in my love life, anyway? Look, I gotta go, I have some… work to do. Bye!"

The Doctor hung up and looked at Rory. "They are together."

"I told you." Rory said, walking around the TARDIS console. "Now, it's Thanksgiving, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never really had Thanksgiving before. You're the human, how do you think we should spend it?"

Rory was silent for a moment, thinking. "What do you think about going to spend the day with, oh, I don't know, Leonardo da Vinci? Or Claude Monet?"

"Good idea. How about both?" The Doctor smiled and set their course. "Allons-y!

**Auvers-sur-Oise, France: Thanksgiving Day, 1889**

The duo stepped out of the box and took in their surroundings.

"Umm, Doctor, I don't think this is Italy in the 1400s."

"Oh, umm, hold on." The Doctor walked back in to check their current location. "Yeah, this is France, about 1890. Close enough to Claude. Auvers-sur-Oise to be exact. I believe this-" He was interrupted by a somewhat raggedy-looking red-headed man walking out of a café, holding a painting. "And there he is. The man of the hour, Vincent van Gogh. Let's go introduce ourselves."

"Excuse me, sir. I find that painting fairly fascinating. May I take it off your hands?" The Doctor stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Vincent van Gogh stopped and looked at the two suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Uhh, we're new in town."

"Well, if you want to stay here, you don't want to buy one of my paintings or you'll get laughed out of town. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold on, let's start over." Rory said, stopping the painter once again. "I'm Rory and this is the Doctor."

"I knew it! My brother's always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help." Vincent remarked angrily.

"He's not that kind of doctor. Umm-"

"Get that madman off the streets!" Rory was cut off by the shouting of a crowd coming towards them, throwing stones.

"Oh, what did I do this time?" Vincent groaned.

"Never mind that, run!" The Doctor shouted as the trio hastily ran off and made it a safe distance away. "Now we should get you home."

"Where are you two staying?"

"Oh, are you inviting us? How kind of you." The Doctor replied, sauntering forward. Rory smiled awkwardly before following him, Vincent trailing behind, confused.

* * *

At his studio, Van Gogh lit a few candles, revealing his work. "Sorry, it's a bit cluttered. Wasn't expecting guests."

Rory and the Doctor walked around, looking at his "clutter." "They're beautiful."

"Well, they certainly don't mean much to me, or anyone else for that matter." Vincent retorted, setting down a pot of coffee on a canvas. "It's Thanksgiving night, wouldn't you rather spend it with your family" Or each other."

"We're not together." Rory interjected. "And my family is sort of…out of reach for the moment."

"Well, I'm not doing much tonight, anyway. Sorry to disappoint. I'm not really in the spirit for these things."

"That's all right." The Doctor commented. "I've been wanting to get away from all that… spirit. What are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Paint more of these worthless things. I don't know why, but it seems to me, there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamt of."

"You don't have to tell me. But it's a beautiful night and we're not saying in here all night. Come on, you two. Follow me!"

The three looked up to the sky from their spots in the grass by the church. "Take my hand, Doctor, Rory, and see the world the way I do. Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is, in fact, deep blue. And over there: lighter blue and blowing through the blues and blackness, the winds swirling through the air and then shining, burning, bursting through: the stars! And you see how they roar their light. Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes!" Vincent proclaimed, ecstatic. "It's getting late, we should get back."

"He seems so happy. Now I see why he's one of Amy's favorites." Rory mentioned, getting up.

"Yeah, but he has a fragile psyche and he's depressed. In about 7 months, he'll take his own life." The Doctor reminded him sadly.

"Then let's cheer him up."

The next morning, the Doctor woke Vincent up, leading him into the courtyard. "Sunflowers?" The painter asked, glancing at Rory who was sitting by a cluster of them. "Not a favorite of mine. I find them complex, always somewhere between living and dying."

"Oh, well, it was just a little idea." Rory blurted out.

"It'd certainly be a challenge. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me in painting that church we went to yesterday? I suddenly feel inspired."

"Of course."

At the church, Vincent begins painting as Rory comes up to him. "I'm sorry you're so sad sometimes."

"But I'm not. I'm good now. If you can soldier on, then so can I."

Rory chuckled. "But I'm not soldiering on, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, Rory, I hear the song of your sadness. You love someone, but you can't seem to get anywhere. It's all right, I understand. It's as if you're scared to let them go."

Rory turned around to look back at the Doctor who was in the grass, staring up at the sky. "How do you get close to someone and develop a relationship when you know… _you know _that it'll never… become something? That, soon enough, they'd be gone forever? How do you accept that? Live through that!? How do you look at them and not just feel sad and angry? How do you look at them and not feel _**so angry**_!? And at what? At yourself, at them, at the universe?! **How am I supposed to see him everyday and not just want to give up and fall apart?!" **His body shook and his voice quivered.

"You fake it." Vincent responded sadly as he gazed apologetically into Rory's eyes.

"Are you done yet?" The Doctor suddenly barged in, his smile turning into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Doctor. I'm… uhh, almost finished… And there we go. Done."

Rory and the Doctor marveled at it, "It's brilliant." And they went back to the studio to add it to the collection.

"Uhh, Vincent, I'm afraid we must be going."

"Oh, right, yes. Of course, mustn't keep you here forever. Umm, where do you plan on going?"

"Wherever. Anyplace of interest, really." Rory answered.

"Off we go. Vincent, it's been a pleasure."

"Same to you. Rory, good luck with this one." He said it jokingly, but Rory knew what he meant.

"Goodbye!"

Inside the TARDIS once again, the Doctor inquired, "Now where to?" He noticed that his companion was looking down, quite sadly. "Rory?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Umm, you still owe me a Thanksgiving night with Leonardo da Vinci."

"Ah, right. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was just a bit depressing. I hope I made you guys feel his sadness too!

Ok, so I'm planning on ending this soon, like maybe even the next chapter. But I need help! Please! I'm begging you!

I need help with what they're going to do before Rory goes home and how he gets home. You could also tell me if you don't want it to end just yet. :)

Plus, should this be a little bit more than just a friend fic? Hmm? Nothing explicit, I swear! But I've got a little idea, a little one mind you. That's why I need some ideas!

So if you can, leave a little suggestion. Thank you greatly! Love you guys!


	9. Silence in The Library

A/N: AHHH! Hello, again. I am soooo sorry it's been so long since an update, but you know, life. But per some of your requests, here is Silence in the Library. I am dividing it into two parts, so watch for the cliffhanger even though you already know what's gonna happen anyway.

Oh, and let me make this clear, this whole thing takes place **BEFORE **Rory knows River is his daughter. Ok, BEFORE.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Books! People never really got tired of books! Welcome to the 51st century, Rory." The Doctor told him, pushing open the door leading them to their newest destination. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name, just a great big "The."

Rory looked around amazed. "It's like a city."

"It's a world. Literally; a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer; biggest hard-drive ever, and up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed. We're near the equator so… This must be biographies! I love biographies."

"So am I allowed to read these, or…"

"'Course not! Spoilers. These books are your future, can't read ahead. I haven't let you tell me anything, have I?"

"Well, it's not like I would tell you anyway. So biggest library in the universe, eh? Where is everyone?"

The Doctor went over to a computer system, scanning the world for other humanoids. "That's interesting. If I do a scan looking for other humans, it's just us. See, nobody home. But if you widen the search to any life form, there's a million million."

"But it's empty. There's no one here. I mean, it's not the books. The books can't be alive, right?" Rory wondered, extending his hand towards one of them, but was interrupted by a noise.

They went back inside where a white statue thing turned its "head" towards them and talked about enjoying The Library. "There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by The lman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. We can't… oh… they're here. Arg. Snarg. Snich. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile com units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here." The Doctor mumbled. "Any other messages?"

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake remember if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Rory, stay out of the shadows." They walked back out to the stacks of books in the aisles.

"Doctor, why are we here?"

"In the neighborhood."

"No, seriously. First, you were all excited about crashing Sherlock Holmes's New Year's party. And now we're in a creepy, empty, full of shadows library. What are we doing?"

"Yeah, I got a message on the psychic paper." The Doctor pulled it out. "What do you think? Cry for help?"

"What, with a kiss? Who's it from?"

"No idea." They're interrupted again by an odd clicking noise. Then, the lights were all shutting off. "Rory. RUN!"

Knocking down a door, they found themselves face-to-face with a… sphere. "Oh, hello! Sorry to burst in on you like this. Ok if we stop here for a bit?"

"What is it?" Rory asked, nudging it with his foot after it had dropped.

"Security camera. A dead one, anyway." The Doctor picked it up and sonic-ed it, turning it on. He set it on the floor after 'No Stop It' flashed across the screen. "It's alive."

"I thought it was a security camera." Rory looked at it again, seeing 'Others Are Coming' scroll past. "What does that mean? What others?"

"Shut up. Look." A shadow had formed on the ground next to them. "Count the shadows. There's one, but what's casting it? Ah! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick, head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head! This place runs on fission cells. It's not dark."

"Doctor, the shadow. It's gone."

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. That shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." Suddenly, the door exploded and 5 people walked in, all clad in white suits. One of them walked up to the Doctor and opened her visor. Rory's eyes widened as he instantly recognized her.

"Hello, sweetie." The woman smiled.

"Get out. All of you, turn around, get back on your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived. They won't believe you."

"Helmets off, everyone. We've got breathers." The woman said.

"Oh my God, River?!" Rory exclaimed after his shock disappeared a little.

"Rory?" River cried, just as confused as he was.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" The Doctor asked, stepping between them.

"Uhh, it's a future thing. Rory, how did you get here?"

"Well, long story short, the Doctor, erm… our Doctor… accidentally sent me back to 2007 inside this Doctor's TARDIS and I've sort of been stuck here, accompanying him."

"How did he even manage to do that?"

"I dunno, he dropped a power coupling? Don't ask me!"

"Hello! Why don't you two do your little pow-wow later? Who are these people?" One of the other guys in white, Strackman Lux, asked. "You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"Please, just leave." The Doctor said, annoyed. "Hang on, expedition? Oh, tell me you're not archaeologists…"

"Do you have a problem with archaeologists?"

"I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

"Ah... Professor River Song; archaeologist."

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now…"

"Doctor, might as well just stop." Rory muttered. "They're not going to leave. Not if River's in charge."

"How do you know her?" The Doctor cried, exasperated.

Rory was cut off by River who held up her hand, signaling him to stop. "Ahh. Mustn't give anything away. You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." The Doctor replied sarcastically. Taking a flashlight from Lux, he shone the light down a dark corridor. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark, but they're wrong... because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need. Got lots of lights? Form a circle, big as you can, pointing out."

"Do as he says." River commanded the crew, giving each of them a task. "Rory and pretty boy, you're with me. Pretty boy, with me, I said." Rory rolled his eyes and dragged an unsuspecting Doctor with him to River.

"So where are we this time?" She asked, looking at Rory.

"Don't ask me, synchronize diaries or whatever."

"OK, shall we do that then? Ah, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, um - crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um - oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet? Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Hoo! Life with a time traveler - never knew it could be such hard work. Um... Look at you, you're young. Your eyes, you're younger than I've ever seen you."

"You've seen me before then?" The Doctor looked at her hand.

"Doctor… please tell me you know who I am."

"Who are you?" Their interaction is cut short by a beeping noise caused by one of the team's hacking in to the security protocols.

"That sounds a lot like a phone." Rory stated, going over to Proper Dave at the computer.

"Hold on, let me try something." He typed some stuff in and suddenly a girl popped up on the screen. "Hello."

"Hello. Are you in my television?" The girl asked, confused.

"Well… No, I'm... I'm… sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the data core triple-grid security processor."

"I know you. You were in my library. My library's never been on television before. What have you done?"

"Um, well, um… I just… rerouted the interface…" Suddenly, the connection broke. "Lights! Keep working on the lights." The Doctor demanded, working on the other interface. A second later, books started to fly off the shelves in every direction. "Who is that little girl? What's she got to do with this place? Ok, what happened here 100 years ago? What physically happened?"

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out'. Then the computer sealed the planet and there was nothing for a hundred years." River explained. "There was one other thing in that message." She pulled out a little device and showed it to the Doctor.

"4,022 saved. No survivors."

"4,022. That's exactly the number of people in the library before it was sealed."

"So how come 4,022 people were saved but there were no survivors?" Rory inquired. Then out of the blue, a scream sounded and they all ran to its source to find Evangelista stripped to the bone in only a few seconds.

"She's a data ghost, her consciousness temporarily copied into the telepathic communicators. She'll be gone in a moment."

"She's a footprint on the beach and the tide's coming in." The Doctor clarified to Rory, who was feeling very sad and confused by it all. Moments later, the pattern breaks and Evangelista faded away. Running back to the other room, the Doctor proclaimed, "I need a packed lunch." He knelt down next to River who was retrieving it for him. "What's in that book?"

"Spoilers."

"Who are you? Who are you to me?" He glanced briefly at Rory, who was avoiding eye contact, not wanting to get in the middle of things.

"Again, spoilers." River sadly responded, handing him a box. "Chicken and a bit of salad, knock yourself out."

"All right, you lot. Let's go meet the Vashta Nerada."

* * *

Waiting for the Doctor to finish… doing whatever it was he was doing, Rory and River finally got a chance to talk. "Ok, Rory. How'd this all happen?"

"Look, the Doctor accidentally sent me back here somehow. He had a bit of a fun time the night before and was pretty hung-over. Next thing I know, I find myself in the TARDIS, but with him." Rory recounted, pointing to the man sonic-ing on the floor.

"But how? I don't remember you ever being with him. Ever."

"Well, I don't remember this happening to me back in 2007, so obviously something is very wrong, isn't it? As long as I don't screw something up or die, the timeline's fine, right?"

"I'm not sure, just play it safe. Don't tell him anything about his future."

"Trust me, I'm trying to keep him away from any big major plot developments. He doesn't know you yet?"

"We go way back, Rory. Just not this far back. He hasn't met me yet. I sent him a message but it went wrong, it's arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me, and he looks at me, he looks right through me and it shouldn't kill me but it does."

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"He'll get you home, Rory. I promise. You can trust him. Both of them"

"But that's the thing, I don't know if I really want to go back."

"What are you talking about?" River questioned. "You have to, you can't just leave them. What about Amy?"

"I know, I know. But the longer I'm over here, the more I just want to stay. I know that's wrong, but the more time we're together, it's like I don't want to leave, like I'm starting to fall in lo-"

"Oh, got a live one!" The Doctor jumped up. "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man-eating swarm." He throws a piece of chicken into the darkness and a bone takes in place before anyone could even blink. The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale or this aggressive. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes if you look. The dust in sunbeams. Normally they live on roadkill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

"They're any shadow? So what do we do?" Rory asked.

"Daleks, aim for the eye stalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada… run. There's got to be a teleport point somewhere."

"The shop. They always make you go through the shop on the way out." Rory suggested, pointing to the door.

"All right, let's move it!" Proper Dave shouted, running to gather his things.

"Actually, Proper Dave, could you step into the light for a minute? I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows. That's how they hunt, latch onto a food source and keep it fresh. Now where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

Anita retrieves it for him and the Doctor puts the helmet on Dave and uses his screwdriver to seal it, surprised to see that River has one too as she seals the rest of them.

"Rory, with me!" The Doctor cried, taking his hand and leading him into the shop, where the transport is.

"Oh no! I know what you're doing and I am not going." Rory pried his hand out and defiantly stood near the door.

"You don't have a suit. You're not safe."

"You don't, either, so you're in as much danger as I am and I am _not_ leaving you.."

"Gah, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, you've rubbed off on me." Rory smiled, running back to the others, the Doctor in tow.

"Where did it go?" The Doctor examined Proper Dave carefully, looking for the second shadow. "Ok, they're never just gone and they never give up."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave called out.

"No one, they're fine."

"Seriously, turn them back on. I can't see anything." He suddenly started convulsing and then was fine a second later. "I'm fine, I'm ok. I'm fine." Dave started to repeat himself, the Doctor noticing it's a mental data ghost. Dave is dead and shadows pan out from his suit.

"Ok, see the wall behind you? Duck." River commanded, blasting the wall away with the squareness gun, as the Doctor called it. "Everybody out! Go, go!"

Catching their breath a safe distance away, the Doctor boosted the light's power which will help keep the Vashta Nerada away.

"Where'd you get the sonic screwdriver?" Rory asked River after she helped with the lights.

"He gave it to me."

"I thought he never gave it to anyone."

"He gave it to you for 2,000 years."

"No, that doesn't count because he got it back. And Amy had it. I had it for like 10 seconds. He trusts you indefinitely. Who are you, River, really?"

"Oh, you know me. Spoilers."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" The animated suit was back and closing in fast.

"Oh, crap. Doctor. We have to go!" Rory grabbed his and River's hands, stopping short when the shadows were creeping up on them from the other side. "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know this was everyone's most anticipated chapter and I'm sorry. It's not great is it? It's fine, leave your complaints at the door and I'll try to fix all my mistakes. *sniffle*

And yeah, I didn't make Rory go to that place because I've got plans for him. Hehehehe... Just kidding, but work with me here. I'll also be mentioning the Roman stuff a little more so be expecting that... and uhh that's all. Again I apologize.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S, EVERYBODY!

Like the Sherlock mention? Yeah, I'm talking to you **(A Starstruck Masquerade) **and everyone else too of course. :)


	10. Forest of the Dead: My Way

A/N: I am so, so sorry! I just couldn't find the time to write this! Please don't hurt me!

I apologize for the wait, but finally here it is. The next chapter of the story. :D

Not as eventful as the actual episode, probably because Rory is with them, but anyway on with the show!

Disclaimer: All right reserved. I don't own.

* * *

"All right, watch out!" River commanded, pointing her squarness gun at the wall. It blasted away and they all rushed into the hole, coming up on another side of the library. "Quickly, into the center, right into the light. Don't let your shadows cross. Sunset's coming, we can't stay long."

"Ok, we've got a live one. But it won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now. They're coming." The Doctor got up and started inspecting the tables surrounding them, while River followed.

"Who is he?" Dave whispered to Rory, who was sitting beside them. "You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust him."

"He's the Doctor."

"And who is the Doctor?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure myself. Look, all you need to know is that I trust him with my life, to the ends of the universe, so just trust that he can get you out of here, all right?" Rory assured the team, getting up to join The Doctor, who was holding his sonic screwdriver to his ear.

"What's wrong with it?"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it."

"Use the red settings." River suggested.

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor shot back.

"Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." River pulled out her own screwdriver, showing it off to him.

"So sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver? Why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from you cold, dead hands if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?"

"For the love of God, you're squabbling like an old married couple. Doctor, there are six people in this room that are still alive, focus on that. I never knew you were such hard work back then… I mean, now." Rory exclaimed, breaking up the two.

"Doctor. One day I'm going to be someone that you trust. Completely. But I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River leaned up, whispering something into the Doctor's ear. "Are we good? Doctor. Are we good?"

"We're good." He replied, before walking back to the center addressing the rest of them. "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with it. Practically nothing strong enough. Well, some hairdryers but working on that. So, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere. And it wasn't there before. So what's new, what's changed? C'mon! What's new? What's different!"

"It got darker." Everyone turned to Rory. "Uhh, the moon, I mean. It wasn't there when we first came."

"The moon's not real. It was built as a part of the library. It's just a doctor moon, a virus checker. It supports the main computer at the core of the planet." Strackman Lux explained.

"Well, its still active, look. Someone somewhere in this Library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, signal's definitely coming from the moon."

"Professor," Anita said suddenly. "Professor. It's important. I have two shadows."

"Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours. It's ok, just keep it together." River said, putting the helmet on.

"Did they already get inside?" Rory questioned, seeing Anita's visor turn black.

"No no. I've just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone."

"You think they'll get fooled by that?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat. Just stay back, ok. Rory, could I have a word? Down here." The two of them knelt down. "Thought you said there were six people still alive in this room."

"Yeah, so?"

"So… Why are there seven?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" They followed the Doctor out of the room into other parts of the planet. "Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot."

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit! You can't reason with it." River protested.

"Five minutes."

"I'll stay here, pull him out when he's too stupid to leave." Rory concluded, standing behind the Time Lord.

"Dave, stay with them." River commanded, running out.

"You hear that? Those words?" The Doctor ran up to the approaching animated suit. "That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit, before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul. Trapped inside a neural relay. Now if you had the decency to let him go, how about this. Use him. Talk to me. You hunt in forests, this is a library. Why, tell me why."

"We did not… We did not come here." The Vashta Nerada replied, coming closer. "We come from here. We hatched here. These are our forests."

"You're not in a forest. You're in a library. There's are no trees in a— Library. Books. You came in the books. Millions and millions of books. The forest of the Vashta Nerada. A million, million books. Hatching shadows."

"We should go, Doctor!" The two time-travelers looked over at Dave to see that his visor had turned dark.

"Oh, Dave. I am so sorry."

"We should really get going now!" Rory said frantically, going to the Doctor's side.

"Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk to much. Always babbling on. This gob doesn't stop for anything. Wanna know the only reason I'm still alive? I always stay near the door." The Doctor took out his screwdriver, opened up a hole in the floor, and they both fell through it, catching the railing underneath.

"Oh, great plan, Doctor!"

"Hey, it worked out fine! Now come on, let's get going."

* * *

Anita stood behind River, who was scanning the floor. "The Doctor's coming back, isn't he?"

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. It's like they're not quite finished—they're not done yet. Yes, he came when I called just like he always does. But not "my" Doctor. Now my Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off, back to his TARDIS. And open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor. In the TARDIS. Next stop: Everywhere."

"Spoilers. Nobody can open the TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor retorted from the stairs behind them. He jumped down, with Rory following suit.

"It does for the Doctor."

"I am the Doctor."

"Yeah, someday. Where's Other Dave?" River asked, looking around.

"He's not coming. Sorry." Rory answered, crossing his arms. As Anita and the Doctor talked, Rory had more time alone with River. "So, what did you say to him?"

River looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. When he first met you, he didn't trust you at all. You just whispered something in his ear and now he trusts you completely. What'd you say?"

"Rory…"

"Come on, your secret's safe with me."

"That's just it. It's not my secret to tell. It's something he has kept for a very, very long time and I can't say."

"Right, I get it. He sure does love his secrets, huh?"

"Saved!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed, turning round. "'Saved'. You don't say 'saved'. Nobody says 'saved'. You say 'safe'. He didn't mean safe. He said saved. It meant… It literally meant, SAVED!" He went over to a computer and showed them that the library teleported 4,022 people out when the Vashta Nerada hatched. "It succeeded, pulled them all out, but then what? They all got beamed out, with nowhere to go, all stuck in the system. So what does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." Rory smiled, coming to a realization.

"Exactly. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

Then, out of nowhere, a siren started ringing and the room was engulfed in a red light. "All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Self-destruct enabled in 20 minutes," announced the speakers.

"In 20 minutes, this planet will get blown to pieces."

"No, no it won't." Lux explained. "Doctor Moon will stop it, it's programmed to protect Cal. We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you Cal."

"It's at the core of the planet. Well, come on then, let's go." River urged, pointing her sonic screwdriver to the hole in the ground. "Gravity platform."

"Bet I like her." The Doctor said, aside to Rory.

"Yeah, you kinda do." Rory replied, stepping into the blue swirl. Once they made it to the core, they heard a child's voice calling out for help.

"It's in sleep mode." The Doctor guessed, tapping on the keyboard of one of the computers. "I can't wake it up, I'm trying. These readings… You'd think it was... Dreaming"

"It is dreaming." Lux confirmed. "Of a normal life and a lovely dad. And of every book ever written." He pulled a lever and ran into the next room over. There was a module there with the face of the little girl from the computer. "This is Cal."

"Cal is a child?!" The Doctor accused. "A child hooked up to mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

"Because she's family!" Lux shouted back. "Cal, Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so we built a library and put her living mind inside. Every book in the world. And all he asked was to keep her a secret, not a freakshow."

"The shadows. When they came, she had to save them. She saved everyone in the library. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like... being, well... Me."

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"Easy!" The Doctor ran back to the room with the computers. "We beam all the people out of the data core and stop the countdown. Could be hard to do, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space to support the transfer. I'll hook myself up to the computer, she can borrow my memory space."

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead!" River proclaimed, trying to stop him.

"Yes, easy to criticize."

"It'll stop both of your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!"

"I'll try my hardest not to die, honestly. It's my main thing. I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen, you, Rory and Lux, work back up to the main library, prime any data cells you can find for maximum download. And before you say anything else, Rory, can I just mention in passing as you're here - shut up!"

"Ughh, I hate you sometimes!" River yelled, taking Rory with her out of the room. "Anita, if he dies, I'm gonna kill him!"

"So what about the Vashta Nerada? You're gonna make them an offer or something?" Anita questioned from her spot in the back.

"Yep, and they better take it. Take out all the people and the shadows can swarm to their heart's content." The Doctor frantically ran around, making sure everything was in place, before stopping at the computer and turning towards Anita, who River left behind. "You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her. But I'm going to let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass."

"How long have you known?"

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. Now I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them."

"These are our forests and they are our meat." The suit stated as it lifted a hand and the shadow started crawling.

"Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked. That is not a safe place to stand. I'm The Doctor and you're in the biggest library in the Universe. Look me up."

Suddenly, River came back in and knelt next to Anita. Rory was close behind her.

"She's been dead for a while now. I'm sorry. I thought I told you to go." The Doctor said, not turning back to look at them.

"Lux can manage without us. But you can't." Rory stated, before punching him in the jaw, knocking him out. Rory turned back to River. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to save him, Rory. This is where I'm supposed to die. There's nothing else to do. Let me do this."

Rory gave her a suspicious look and leaned on a computer, arms crossed. "There was something that my mum used to tell me if I ever got scared. It went like this: A man goes to a doctor and says, 'Doctor, doctor, there's a monster under my bed.' Doctor says, 'There's nothing I can do. It's all in your head.'

Next day, the doctor passes the man in the street, says, 'Good day. You look remarkably well.' Man says, 'Last night, I slept like a baby.' Doctor, amazed, asks, 'What did you do?'

'Well, I looked again, I saw that monster. So I just cut the legs off my bed.'"

River looked up from the wires she was fixing together. "What's your point? I'm not scared. I'm not scared."

Rory took her now trembling hands in his and met her eyes. "We all have different ways of dealing with our fear. So it's ok, you don't have to act brave all the time. Good luck."

"Thank you for that." At that moment, the Doctor had come to and he glanced up at them.

"Oh, no, no. What are you doing? That's my job!"

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose." River chuckled.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs? This is no joke, this is going to kill you! Rory, please!"

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die." River said, smiling sadly at both of her fellow time-travelers. "All the time we've been together you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you—the real you, the future you, I mean—you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Derillium. To see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue. There's nothing you can do."

"Let me do this!"

"If you die here, it'll mean I never met you. Time can be rewritten. But not those times, not one line. Don't you dare! It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me. Time and space. You watch us run!"

"River, you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one way I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could."

Rory looked at her surprised and was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "Hush now, spoilers." The room was then immersed in a bright, white light as all 4,022 people were released. The Doctor and Rory looked on sadly before Rory unlocked the handcuff with River's sonic.

"Why would you would you let her do that? I could've survived it!" The Doctor shouted at Rory, tears in his eyes.

"We both know that's not true. And you know something? When I first met River, well, I suppose a couple years from now, or is it a couple hundred centuries before? Anyway, the point is, she may not be that easy to trust, but you definitely won't be able to stand in her way. So that, that was her farewell. There was nothing else you could do."

"I suppose so… Come on, let's go." The Doctor took Rory's hand and they went out to the entrance where the Doctor laid down River's journal. "What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?"

"Well, this probably goes way farther than I could ever imagine, so… no. Spoilers, right?" Rory took her sonic screwdriver from the Doctor and placed it on top of the diary. "Let's go."

They didn't get very far up the stairs before the Doctor came running back and grabbed back the screwdriver. "Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is Future Me had years to think about it. All those years to think of a way to save her. And what he did was give her a screwdriver. Why would I do that? Oh! Look at that! I'm very good!"

"What? What'd you do?" Rory asked, looking at the device, confused.

"Saved her!" He went running all the way back to the core.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled after him, but he didn't go after him. Instead, he just threw his arms up and sighed. "I'll just… wait with the TARDIS, then."

The Doctor came back to where they landed and stood a few feet away from the TARDIS doors, looking at it curiously. "D'ya think… I can snap my fingers and it'll open?" He asked Rory, who was leaning on it.

Rory looked like he was thinking about it and walked over to the Doctor's side, joining him in his curious staring. "I don't know. Give it a shot?"

The Doctor snapped his fingers and found that he could. They stepped in and he closed the doors again with just a snap.

"So where to now?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, you guys. **Where to now, hmm?**

Hope you liked it, bye now!


End file.
